Tentation Archangélique
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose qui est interdite aux Anges: c'est bien les contacts physiques et les sentiments amoureux. Cependant, il peut même arriver aux plus illustres de ces êtres d'avoir des moments de faiblesses et de succomber à la tentation...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

À chaque tombée de la nuit – dans le Monde Céleste du moins – elle avait pour manie, depuis des millénaires, de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait sur Terre, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

Elle avait commencé à prendre cette habitude la dernière fois que l'Humanité avait déçu Dieu. Ce qui lui avait par ailleurs coûté le Déluge.

Et en tant que Ange de la Vie, Gabrielle estimait qu'il était de son devoir de veiller sur celles qui battaient encore, et d'éviter le plus de dégâts possible.

De plus, cette pensée lui avait arraché un petit sourire nostalgique, car cela lui avait rappelé la fois où Azraël – l'Ange de la Mort – lui avait demandé ironiquement si elle avait dans l'idée de le mettre au chômage.

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant la Salle d'Observation, les deux anges qui la gardaient s'inclinèrent devant elle – car être l'un des sept archanges était l'équivalent d'un rang princier – puis ils lui ouvrirent ensuite les portes qu'ils refermèrent derrière elle.

On pouvait aisément décrire la Salle d'Observation comme un gigantesque stade de football. Mais à la différence que le terrain de jeu était un immense bassin dans lequel se reflétaient tout un tas d'évènements se passant à différents endroits sur Terre.

Une fois par mois, tous les anges assez influents, se réunissaient en ce lieu afin de voir comment les humains évoluaient et agissaient. Puis, ils débattaient ensuite sur le fait s'ils devaient ou non intervenir.

Plus des trois quarts du temps, ils laissaient les choses coulées à cause du libre arbitre que Dieu avait conféré à l'Humanité. Et c'était probablement pour cela que, plus le temps passait, plus les mortels ne croyaient plus en l'Éternel.

Une attitude qu'aucun immortels ne pouvaient condamné car, les humains et leur esprit avaient suffisamment évolué pour ne plus être aussi naïfs et influençables pour croire en des choses qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Ils étaient en quelques sortes devenus des Saint-Thomas. Comme lui, ils avaient besoin de voir et de toucher pour croire.

À vrai dire, l'être humain a toujours eu le don de fasciner et de décevoir en même temps Gabrielle. Et ce cause de toute les contradiction dont il était fait. Qu'il soit capable à la fois de violence et de douceur, ou de tant de haine et d'amour, n'avait eu de cesse de la surprendre des siècles durant, et de lui faire se dire que l'humain était vraiment une créature unique en son genre.

Chez les immortels, on était soit l'un soit l'autre. Jamais les deux. Et les Déchus n'avaient pas traîné à le comprendre et à le mettre en pratique.

Contrairement à sur la Terre, au Paradis comme en Enfer, on ne changeait pas son fusil d'épaule en fonction de ce qui arrangeait. On choisissait son camps point final. Et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Pour ça, Raphaël répétait depuis des millénaires que, les humains étaient pires que des ingrats de ne pas vouloir reconnaître le privilège que Dieu leur avait accordé en leur permettant de changer de voie comme bon leur semblait. Un point de vue sur lequel de plus en plus d'anges étaient d'accord.

Les anges bénéficiaient aussi du libre arbitre bien sûr. Seulement, pour eux, c'était jusqu'à un certain degré. Surtout en ce qui concernait les sentiments amoureux et les contacts physiques qui leur étaient rigoureusement interdits. Ils pouvaient bien entendu éprouver de l'affection ou de l'amitié. Mais pas plus! Et les seuls anges qui violèrent cet interdit furent tous déchus ou réduits à l'état de mortels.

À vrai dire, Gabrielle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre pour quelles raisons Dieu leur interdisait l'Amour. N'était-il pas après tout le plus beau et le plus puissant des sentiments? Il fallait plutôt reconnaître que ce fruit défendu était en total contradiction avec ce que les Anges étaient censés incarner et représenter.

Être autorisé à aimer, c'était un honneur que Gabrielle avait toujours envié voire même jalousé aux mortels. En particulier depuis quelques temps où, plus elle observait la Terre, plus elle sentait en elle un gigantesque vide empreint de solitude.

Cela faisait également plusieurs nuits qu'elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Elle regarda une dernière fois au fond du bassin. Puis, elle quitta la Salle d'Observation en se sentant plus que blasée.

… _à suivre _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La Tour de Cristal était en fait la demeure des Sept Grands Archanges.

Gabrielle vivait au premier étage.

Chaque niveau représentait un des sept ciels du Paradis, chacun gouverné par les Sept Archanges.

Mais ce soir là, Gabrielle avait demandé à l'élévateur de s'arrêter non pas au premier comme d'habitude; mais plutôt au quatrième.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle avança à travers les longs et larges couloirs de cet étage en prenant bien garde de ne pas se faire voir par le moindre serviteur, car elle n'avait normalement pas le droit d'être en ce lieu en cette heure tardive. Et elle fut plus que soulagée lorsqu'elle atteignit afin son objectif sans avoir été repérée.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte dans un silence quasi-total, avant de se faufiler tel un fantôme dans la pièce, et referma la porte doucement derrière elle.

Elle se trouvait en fait dans une grande chambre, qui plus est, était celle du locataire de cet étage.

Elle s'avança ensuite à pas de velours jusqu'au lit où « **il** » était endormi. Et elle avait beau le connaître depuis des millénaires et le voir tous les jours, mais à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était réellement la beauté et la perfection personnifiées.

Il avait également toujours eu le don de l'apaiser et de la se faire sentir moins seule par sa simple présence.

Elle resta là durant encore quelques secondes, avant d'être soudainement prise d'une curieuse sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Bien sûr, elle avait déjà eu le cœur battan la chamade, mais jamais de cette façon. Là, c'était très différent. À vrai dire, ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant ressemblait fortement à un sentiment que les humains décrivaient souvent dans les histoires à l'eau de rose qu'ils écrivaient. Rythme cardiaque palpitant, fourmillements dans l'abdomen, bras et jambes qui tremblotent, etc... Et à cause de ce dernier symptôme, elle avait jugé préférable de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Puis, elle le détailla de nouveau, un peu comme si elle essayait de lui découvrir un défaut physique qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais remarqué. Mais c'était comme ça l'avait toujours été: aucune imperfection.

Elle se sentit aussi tout à coup faiblir à cause de l'irrésistible envie dont elle fut brusquement prise.

Elle avança alors une main à la fois tremblante et hésitante en direction des sublimes et fins cheveux châtain foncé du bel endormi qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'entortiller autour de ses doigts.

Cependant, elle n'en eut pas le temps car une main avait vivement saisi son poignet. Et elle frissonna violemment par le fait d'avoir été touchée pour la première fois de son existence; mais aussi à cause du fait que c'était « **lui **» qui l'avait fait. Il posa ensuite sur elle son regard azur – à présent réveillé – que son teint plutôt matte faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir; et afficha rapidement une expression des plus interloquée.

-Gab... Gabrielle? - bégaya t-il complètement abasourdi.

Celle-ci, le visage rouge brique, détourna rapidement la tête, et bafouilla très nerveusement:

-Euh... Mickaël? Est-ce... que... tu pourrais?

Elle lui désigna son poignet avec sa main libre, qu'il lâcha à une vitesse incroyable après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre? Et surtout en cette heure aussi tardive? - la questionna t-il presque aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

-Je..., commença t-elle sans toujours le regarder; mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire comme le réveiller ne faisait pas parti de ses projets.

Et du coup, elle se mit à se sentir encore plus seule qu'elle ne l'était à la base.

Mickaël la sonda un moment à la fois perplexe et inquiet. Puis, il lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-R... Rien. C'est juste que...

-Comment ça « rien »? Si tu t'es faufilé dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, alors que c'est normalement interdit, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien!

-Je...

Cette fois-ci, elle tourna son regard vers lui, des larmes plein les yeux, avant de subitement s'élancer dans sa direction, et d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui, et de plaquer son visage contre son torse.

-Gab... Gabrielle? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? - s'indigna Mickaël sans pour autant élever la voix.

Il voulu aussi la repousser. Et pour ça, il avait fallu qu'il la touche une fois de plus. Mais il ne réussit qu'à seulement poser ses mains hésitantes et tremblantes sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

De plus, il ne pensait violer un jour cet interdit. Et encore moins plus d'une fois en à peine une minute.

-Je peux rester dormir avec toi cette nuit? - osa t-elle lui demander, toujours en pleurant, d'une toute petite voix enrhumée.

-Qu... Que... Quoi? - s'écria t-il estomaqué à la limite de se pincer, afin de s'assurer lui-même qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-S'il te plaît... Juste cette fois, le supplia t-elle.

Et pour la première fois, depuis des millénaires d'existence, Mickaël ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

… _à suivre _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Comme il commençait à peine à se réveiller, Mickaël ne réalisa pas tout se suite, que le bruit de coups qu'il entendait, était tout simplement quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Et lorsqu'il le comprit, il eut un moment d'extrême panique, car il s'était en même temps souvenu de l'intrusion de Gabrielle dans sa chambre la nuit précédente, qu'il avait accepté qu'elle dorme avec lui, et qu'il sentait qu'elle était toujours là.

-Mickaël? T'es mort? Ou tu fais semblant de l'être? - s'écria ironiquement la voix familière de l'Archange Raphaël depuis l'autre côté de la porte; tandis qu'il donnait une série de coups sur celle-ci.

Ce qui, par ailleurs, ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturber le sommeil de Gabrielle.

Quant à Mickaël, il bondit de son lit complètement paniqué en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir la cacher; étant donné que ce cher Raphaël avait pour habitude de squatter sa chambre après l'avoir mis en bas du lit.

Bon! Déjà pour commencer: aller ouvrir en ayant l'air le plus naturel et décontracté possible.

-Tu parles! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! - se réprimanda t-il lui-même. Mais en même temps, c'est peut-être là un bon moyen de voir si j'ai des talents d'acteur.

Il respira ensuite un grand coup pour se calmer les nerfs, avant de se décider à aller donner satisfaction à l'autre excité qui continuait de tambouriner à sa porte.

-Et bien dis donc! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! T'avais mis des boules-kiefs pour dormir ou quoi? - râla Raphaël, pendant que l'objet de son mécontentement ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser des «oups » ou des « minces » en voyant que l'Archange Uriel était également là. Muet comme une tombe. Comme à son habitude.

Lui, il risquait d'être un peu plus difficile que Raphaël à berner.

-Euh... j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir hier, s'excusa platement Mickaël.

-Je vois. Mais bon! Maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va t'attendre bien gentiment pendant que tu te prépares, déclara Raphaël en essayant d'entrer.

Mais Mickaël lui bloquait aimablement le passage.

-Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préférerai que vous m'attendiez ici, parce qu'il y a un bazar monstre dans ma chambre. Et je me sentirai mal que vous voyiez ça.

-Mais..., avait commencé à protester Raphaël.

-Merci! Je savais que vous comprendriez! - jubila Mickaël en leur claquant la porte au nez.

D'ailleurs, ils s'échangèrent un regard à la fois hébété et indécis; tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte, Mickaël s'était laissé choir contre celle-ci en poussant un gros soupir de soulagement. Après quoi, il décida d'aller se préparer. Mais il jeta, avant tout, un coup d'œil à Gabrielle qui s'était déguisée en rouleau de printemps avec la couette. Et il ne put réprimer un sourire amusé devant ce spectacle.

Sinon, il préféra la laisser dormir en se disant, que de toutes manières, elle était suffisamment maligne et débrouillarde pour quitter cet étage en plein jour sans se faire remarquer.

… _à suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Gabrielle avait pensé que quitter les appartements de Mickaël en plein jour, sans se faire repérer, serait beaucoup plus ardu.

Mais non! Au contraire, elle avait eu la bonne fortune de choisir un moment durant lequel tous les domestiques étaient occupés à vaquer ailleurs que dans les couloirs pour filer en douce. Et elle fut plus que soulagée une fois qu'elle eut refermé derrière elle la porte de ses propres appartements.

Elle poussa un gros soupir, avant d'aller tout droit dans sa salle de bain. Et ouvrit en grand les robinets de la baignoire, car pour elle, un bon plongeon dans l'eau valait mieux que toutes les thérapies psychologiques de l'univers.

Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle en avait bien besoin, à cause du fait qu'elle se sentait plus que mal depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, de surcroît dans le lit de Mickaël, réalisant par conséquent qu'elle n'avait rien rêvé de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille? Comment avait-elle pu se permettre de violer un telle interdiction? Elle pensait avoir commis là le pire des péchés: l'Orgueil. Surtout en croyant qu'elle pouvait, en toute impunité, aller tripoter comme ça Mickaël.

À cette pensée, elle sentit se former aux coins de ses yeux des larmes brûlantes de dégoût envers elle-même. Car Mickaël n'était pas seulement que son binôme et meilleur amis: il était avant tout **Le Grand Mickaël**. Le Prince des Cieux et de la Lumière. Le plus parfait de tous les anges, et dont la puissance était reconnue par Dieu lui-même, et redoutée par le Diable. Et elle, elle avait osé aller souiller un être aussi illustre.

Elle, qui n'était d'ordinaire en aucun cas impulsive, éprouvait en cet instant la furieuse envie de tout casser dans ses appartements. Mais fort heureusement, elle jugea préférable de ne pas le faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tous ceux qui se seraient trouvés non loin. Et au lieu de péter les plombs, elle alla prendre son bain dans lequel elle se serait volontiers noyée si les anges avaient pu mourir.

* * *

><p>-Mickaël? Je sais qu'on vit dans les nuages. Mais depuis ce matin, j'ai l'impression que tu y es au propre comme au figuré, signala Raphaël au concerné, alors que celui-ci semblait vouloir se faire tenir sur la pointe – sans utiliser ses pouvoirs – un stylo sur la table de la salle de réunion N°1.<p>

-Hum? -répondit-il en levant paresseusement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Parce-que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, relança Uriel.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit: j'ai simplement mal dormi, s'agaça légèrement Mickaël, car cela faisait au moins la quatrième fois qu'il le leur répétait depuis qu'ils étaient venus le tirer du lit.

Et puis, le fait de prétendre qu'il avait mal dormi n'était pas faux. C'était seulement qu'il ne leur disait pas pourquoi.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait encore jamais dormi avec quelqu'un collé à lui. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait. Ils s'en fichait même royalement de ce que Gabrielle avait fait. C'était plutôt de savoir comment elle en était arrivée là qui l'inquiétait. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte, qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une sagesse et d'un sang-froid extraordinaire, et qui tout à coup, s'était écroulée tel un château de cartes.

Mickaël n'aurait jamais cru que les siens pouvaient, tout comme les humains, avoir des coups de déprime. Mais là, le destin avait voulu que ça tombe sur Gabrielle.

… _à suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

À peine était-elle sortie de son bain, que Gabrielle reçu la visite d'une servante venant de la part d'Anaëlle(l'autre seule femme parmi les 7 Grands Archanges) qui lui demandait de venir lui rendre visite à ses appartements.

Rendez-vous que Gabrielle accepta, et où elle se rendit après s'être habillée et coiffée. D'ailleurs, durant tout le trajet jusqu'au troisième étage, la servante n'avait fait que la complimenter sur ses très longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds vénitiens, lui assurant qu'ils se mariaient parfaitement avec son teint pâle et ses grands yeux d'émeraude.

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venue! - l'accueillit chaleureusement Anaëlle une fois qu'elle fut arrivée dans le salon de cette dernière.

Elle l'avait patiemment attendu en compagnie d'un service à thé et de petit gâteaux.

Anaëlle vivait au troisième étage de la Tour de Cristal et gouvernait le troisième ciel et les Principautés.

Physiquement, bien qu'elle était comme tous les anges: d'une grande beauté. Elle était cependant l'exact opposé de Gabrielle avec son teint assez bronzé, ses cheveux noirs de jais, et ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Elle passait pour une poupée vahiné à côté de Gabrielle qui avait plutôt l'air d'une poupée anglaise.

-Pour quelle raison m'as-tu prié de venir? - lui demanda t-elle pendant qu'elle se servait un thé.

-J'aurai besoin de ton avis et de tes sages conseils.

-À quel sujet?

-Les épreuves d'entrées chez les Principautés. J'ai le choix entre vingt candidats qui ont passés les tests haut la main, et parmi lesquels je ne dois en retenir que cinq.

-Et tu n'arrives pas à te décider. C'est ça?

-Oui, car ils tous à mes yeux aussi méritants l'un que les autres.

-Très bien! Montre-moi tes dossiers!

* * *

><p>Après qu'elle eut passé plus de quatre heures à aider Anaëlle à s'extirper des griffes de son problème, Gabrielle avait décidé de descendre de trois étages célestes pour plus précisément arriver au quatrième (la Tour de Cristal se trouvant au septième), pour aller emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.<p>

C'était généralement ce qu'elle faisait les jours où elle n'avait rien de bien précis à faire pour s'occuper. Mais ce hobby comportait néanmoins un problème qui était que les anges avaient la faculté de lire à une vitesse ahurissante, et que ça lui prenait seulement entre 10 et 20 minutes de son temps. Du coup, elle faisait en sorte d'être aussi lente d'esprit que les humains pour ne pas à avoir à emprunter une bonne partie de la bibliothèque pour seulement une journée.

-Bien le bonjour Dame Gabrielle! Cela faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venue! - la salua affablement la bibliothécaire à l'entrée.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Danielle! Tu as eu des nouveautés depuis la dernière fois?

-Oui! On a les a justement entrées ce matin! Et il y a des thrillers en plus dans le tas! Je vous le précise comme je sais que vous aimez bien.

-Ah super! Merci! - se réjouit Gabrielle en filant dans la direction du rayon Policiers & Thrillers.

Et une fois qu'elle y fut, elle ralentit le pas pour avoir le temps de détailler les étagères, et ainsi repérer plus facilement les dites nouveautés. Mais elle fut brusquement stoppée dans sa progression par une main, sortie de nul part, qui vint se plaquer contre la rangée de livres, et dont le bras auquel elle appartenait lui bloquait le passage.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers le visage de la personne qui s'était permise de lui faire obstacle pour lui exprimer son mécontentement. Toutefois, elle faillit bien avaler sa langue lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Mickaël qui la fixait de son plus beau regard de ténébreux déterminé à faire avouer son interlocuteur.

Et elle se retint de justesse de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, car ça aurait été une question des plus stupides, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment au quatrième ciel duquel Mickaël était le dirigeant. Sans compter que le siège de cette partie du Monde Céleste constituait les étages de la bibliothèque à cause des archives, qui elles constituaient les sous-sols; et que les services de Mickaël avaient régulièrement besoin de les avoir à portée de main.

-Tu tombes bien, parce qu'il faut qu'on discute, lui lança t-il en guise de bonjour, et d'une voix curieusement suave pour l'air qu'il affichait.

… _à suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Gabrielle avait, bien entendu, toujours été consciente qu'elle et Mickaël devaient parler. Seulement, elle en pensait pas que se serait si tôt. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle s'était elle-même jetée dans la gueule du loup en allant flâner dans la bibliothèque. Et qu'elle aurait dû se douter qu'il saurait immédiatement qu'elle était là; et qu'il sauterait sur la moindre occasion de la coincer.

Et puis, contrairement à elle, Mickaël était plutôt de genre à ne pas aimer les questions sans réponses, et à mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

Par conséquent, c'était sûr et certain qu'il n'allait pas laisser couler les évènements de la nuit précédente sans broncher.

-Écoute Mickaël, se permit-elle de prendre les devants. Je me doute que tu ne sois pas très content après moi pour ce que j'ai fait hier soir...

-Si tu parles des contacts physiques qu'on a eu: sache que ce détail me préoccupe autant que Lucifer se soucie du bien être de l'Humanité. Non, à vrai dire, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, la coupa t-il en étant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus impassible.

Alors là Gabrielle devait avouer qu'elle était complètement soufflée. Elle ne s'attendait nullement à ce que Mickaël lui dise un jour qu'il s'en faisait plus pour elle, plutôt que de transgresser les lois régies par Dieu lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par: « C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète »? - lui demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante, et en espérant qu'il lui donnerait une réponse qui lui confirmerait qu'elle ne venait pas de son monter un film.

Mickaël prit soudainement un air détaché, avant de déclarer sur le même ton:

-Oh je ne sais pas. Sans doute le fait que tu t'es introduite dans ma chambre en plein milieu de la nuit, avant de te jeter sur moi en pleurant, et pour finalement me demander si tu pouvais rester dormir avec moi. Alors que tout ça nous est rigoureusement interdit. Sans compter que ce type de comportement ne te ressemble absolument pas.

Gabrielle se disait qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle lui dise tout de suite pour quelle raison elle avait agit de la sorte, parce que de toute manière, il ne la lâcherait pas avant.

-J'ai eu comme qui dirait un petit coup de cafard hier soir. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Alors ce n'est plus la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi, se força t-elle à sourire, avant de faire volte-face pour se sauver.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Mickaël semblait avoir prévu le coup, puisqu'il avait plaqué contre la bibliothèque sa main libre de l'autre côté de la tête de Gabrielle, avant même que celle-ci ait eu le temps de finir de tourner les talons. Du coup, elle se retrouvait coincée entre les deux bras de Mickaël, le dos collé aux étagères. Et elle sentit tout son corps trembler et son cœur bondir de sa poitrine après qu'il se fut dangereusement rapproché d'elle pour finalement lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais savoir que j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me réponde qu'à moitié Gabrielle...

Sa voix était curieusement douce pour quelqu'un de contrarié.

Gabrielle allait, semblait-il, dire quelque chose lorsqu'il s'éloigna brusquement d'au moins trois mètres. Et elle comprit pourquoi quant elle vit arriver à l'improviste Raphaël.

-Tiens! Tu es là Gabrielle! - s'étonna ce dernier, avant de lui demander avec perplexité: Bah?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à être toute rouge comme ça?

-Tu me cherchais au moins? - s'empressa Mickaël de détourner la conversation.

-Eh oui! J'ai besoin que tu me signes un autorisation d'accès aux archives pour quelque uns de mes Vertus.

-Et bien allons-y, soupira Mickaël en s'en allant tranquillement en compagnie de Raphaël, en laissant derrière lui une Gabrielle encore toute secouée qui tentait à grande peine de réguler son rythme cardiaque.

… _à suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Après son petit tête à tête avec Mickaël (c'était le cas de dire), Gabrielle s'était à moitié sauvée de la bibliothèque, sans même prendre un livre, et était retournée chez elle en toute hâte pour aller s'affaler dans son lit car, le trop plein d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenti l'avait complètement vidée de ses forces. Il n'y avait pas à dire: Mickaël l'avait totalement chamboulée.

Une fois qu'elle eut claqué la porte de ses appartements, en poussant un soupir à déraciner un arbre, elle se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en semant ses vêtements sur son chemin, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et son débardeur, pour finir par aller se réfugier sous sa couette. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs guère longtemps pour s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Gabrielle eut la surprise de sentir quelque chose contre son dos, ainsi que autour de sa taille. Elle entendit également une autre respiration que la sienne. Et son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'elle crut bien qu'il allait exploser. Elle baissa ensuite son regard vers ce qui faisait légèrement pression contre son ventre, pour y voir un bras, dont elle devinait parfaitement à qui il appartenait.

-Mi... Mickaël, arriva t-elle à peine à articuler en essayant de se dégager.

-Bonjour! Bien dormi? Enfin, je suppose que oui vu que tu as roupillé toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit, lança tranquillement ce dernier en affermissant également légèrement sa prise.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Disons que, hier soir, ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un peu le cafard.

Il s'ensuivit un très curieux silence indéfinissable. Du moins le temps que Gabrielle parvienne à remettre ses idées en ordre.

-Ce n'est pas le tout! Mais vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles, parce que les serviteurs ne vont sûrement pas tarder à commencer leur service, tenta t-elle en essayant une fois de plus de se dégager.

-Ça ne risque pas car c'est leur jour de congé, se contenta t-il de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille.

Ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Décidément! Cela faisait deux fois en moins de vingt quatre heures qu'il la faisait se sentir toute chose comme ça. Et qui plus est, sans avoir à faire grand-chose.

Mauvais! C'était très mauvais! Ce fut d'ailleurs cette pensée qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour parvenir à s'extirper de son bras.

Toutefois, ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut debout devant son lit, qu'elle se souvint de sa tenue vestimentaire des plus légère. Ce qui fit aussitôt prendre à ses joues une belle teinte rouge homard.

Elle fila donc en quatrième vitesse sans se retourner dans son salon, où elle se souvenait avoir laissé son pantalon, et remerciant mentalement le Créateur que Mickaël se soit abstenu de faire le moindre commentaire. Car la situation était déjà suffisamment embarrassante comme ça.

Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu plus habillée, elle se rendit dans sa cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuné, et elle eut la surprise d'y voir Mickaël, la tête dans son frigo, comme si de rien n'était. D'ailleurs, elle le soupçonnait fort d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs pour arriver sur les lieux avant elle.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air décidé à décamper de chez elle.

… à suivre


End file.
